How It Always Was
by elric0sis
Summary: This is a smutty/fluffy story for my best friend Bunny! Enjoy! Rated for explicit Yaoi!


AU: Ok! So this is an actual story without the main couple being KisaIta! Such a tradegy....T/.\T Anyways, this story is once again for my best friend Bunny because it's her birthday~!!!!!!!!! So enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi stepped outside of the tiny apartment's door, straightening his mask and jounin jacket. Naruto blushed and stepped out the door in a large shirt. Kakashi looked back at the young blond, smirking at how cute he looked with the blush gracing his face. Naruto played cutely with the hem of his shirt, still blushing, "K-Kakashi-sensei, when will you come and visit again?"

Kakshi smiled from underneath his black mask, ruffling his uke's hair. "I won't be back until tomorrow. I have a special mission from the hokage to complete tonight......"

Naruto pouted, sticking out his pink lips, "Hmf! You seem to always have to go on a mission now! When I become Hokage, I'm going to almost never send you on a mission sensei!"

Kakashi laughed, "Oh? Well, we'll just have to grin and bear it until then, huh?" Naruto smiled and little and nodded, hugging his seme goodbye.

"You better come home safe from this mission.........." Kakashi smiled at him, lifting his mask down and kissing him on the forehead.

"Of course I will, I always do~!" Kakashi smiled, waving and disappearing. Naruto pouted again and touched his forehead, then smiled. 'He's so good to me.........'

Kakashi arrived at the small house, knocking on the door. A familiar brunette opened the door, smirking at Kakashi. "Kakashi, long time no see."

Kakashi smirked, "Now now, you know full well Shikamaru that it was only last night that I saw you last...." he said, ruffling the young jounin's hair and stepping inside. Shikamaru closed the door, locking it behind him.

"My parents are still gone on their mission to Wind Country, they won't be back until next week sometime...." He said, taking off his jacket.

"Is that so?" Kakshi replied, taking his off as well.

Shikamaru smirked and stepped next to Kakashi, peeling the mask off his face and kissing him chastely on the lips. "Yes. Now, are you going to give me what I want or do I have to go to Kiba or Neji?" Kakashi growled and slammed him against the table, laying him down and stripping him completely. The silver haired man smirked at seeing the younger's erection standing straight up, stripping slowly for him to watch. Shikamaru's eyes scanned Kakashi's toned body, taking in every curve and muscle. Once the two were both naked they stared at each other for a minute, taking in the sight of the other.

Kakashi pounced on Shikamaru, devoring his neck with kisses and light nips. Shikamaru groaned in response, running his hands through the silver hair. Kakashi started licking down the Nara's body, dipping his tongue into every grove and running it over his belly button. Shikamaru groaned, throwing his head back. Kakashi then went straight up, kissing him on the lips again. Shikamaru bucked up, wanting so desperately to feel Kakashi on him. Kakashi smirked and crawled on top of him, jamming three fingers into his mouth. Shikamaru shivered but started licking them, coating them equally with his saliva. Kakashi licked his lips at the sight of the genius's pink tongue, growing more excited.

Kakashi pulled his fingers out and jammed one in Shikamaru's entrance. The Nara squirmed, wanting more. Kakashi smirked, knowing the perfect thing to do to please his sadistic uke. He jammed the other two fingers in, pumping them all in and out. Shikaru groaned, panting slightly. Kakashi smirked and quickly jammed his entire hand into the pineapple head's body, wiggling his fingers around. Shikamaru screamed in pleasure, his head lulling back.

Kakashi finished stretching him and ran over, grabbing a lit candle. He set the candle off to the side and thrust his entire member into Shikamaru, making him moan and throw his head back. The brunette groaned and pushed back onto Kakashi, motioning him to start. Kakashi started pistoning into the Nara, jamming it in in every different angle to make him guess where he was going to hit next. All the genius could think about was how great it felt to have Kakashi in him until he felt the seme pour the hot wax from the candel onto his body.

Shikamaru screamed in pleasure, arching his back off the table. Kakshi smirked and poured more of the wax onto the younger's tits, earning a groan of pure ecstasy from him. He started pumping in faster and faster until the brunette screamed and released all over Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi kept on thrusting into the uke's limp body for a while until he released, moaning at the heat. That's how it always was, Shikamaru was always the first to release and it was always soon after Kakashi added pain into the mix. Kakashi pulled out and picked up Shikamaru, taking him to his room.

The silver haired man lay Shikamaru on the bed, crawling in next to him and wrapping his strong arms around his shoulders. The Nara smirked and fell asleep, holding onto his seme's arms with his hands. Kakashi smiled, kissing Shikamaru's shoulder and fell asleep next to him, dreaming about both of his cute ukes.

This was how it always was. Kakashi would have sex with Naruto in the morning and spend most of the day with him and Sakura to train, then he would go 'on his mission' to Shikamaru's house and screw him, spending the night over there. Kakashi would then leave early in the morning for a 'special mission review' and head back over to Naruto's house. The ukes had no idea about the other and that's just the way Kakashi wanted it to be, having a long lasting, cute uke in the morning, and a sexy, sadistic uke at night. Life couldn't get any better than that for Kakashi.  
================================================================================================= (Alternate ending!!!!!! XD Booyah! KisaIta!!!!!!!!!!!)

Kisame and Itachi stood in a tree outside of the pineapple head's window, the younger gritting his teeth. "I'm glad that my otouto left this damn village. If he would have gotten involved with Kakashi then I would have had to come over and kick some sense into him........" Itachi grumbled.

Kisame laughed and wrapped his arms around his uke, kissing his neck softly. "Do you want to get revenge on Kakashi for trying to go after your brother?"

Itachi smirked and leaned up, kissing his lover. "Yes.........Let's do it......." The two stalked off to find Sakura.

The two found Sakura, making a trade with her. One picture of Kakashi and Naruto and one picture of Kakashi and Shikaru having sex for two pictures and a video of them doing it. Sakura looked at the pictures hungrily, drool coming out of her mouth and a nosebleed forming. The two Akastuiki members shrugged and jumped off to the two separate locations.

Kakashi was walking down the path towards the village ramen shop to get his cute uke some ramen for breakfast when he was stopped by Naruto and Shikamaru, both looking extremely pissed. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kakashi asked, looking at them warily. They both held out a picture of Kakashi with the other, making Kakashi pale.

The two ukes tapped their feet, waiting for a good explaination from the silver haired man. Kakashi gulped, "Oh. Shit.........."

Itachi smiled from his position in the tree, seeing everything. He got up and hugged Kisame, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks love....." he said.

Kisame grunted, smiling, "Remember our deal Ita~.You owe me~!" Kisame said happily, picturing Itachi in a sexy nurse outfit. _'Oh, this is going to be good..........'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Hope you enjoyed this Bunny!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^/.\^


End file.
